Darkest Light, Brightest Shadow
by Skuldakn
Summary: Revan has been many things: A Jedi Knight, a General, a Sith Lord, a destroyer and a saviour. Yet he never wanted to be more than a guardian of the helpless. Now he is in a new place, a new time. He doesn't know how to adapt, or what to do. Can he save himself, his friends and his new compatriots from a darkness he thought he'd left behind?
1. Chapter One

_Hello people of Fanfiction, and welcome to my own personal Revan story! I have been working this out for about a month now, and I finally managed to put together the first chapter! I will be working on this in a loose schedule, so you can expect a new chapter every two or three weeks. Please review with anything, goodwill messages or criticism, whatever! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **DARKEST LIGHT, BRIGHTEST SHADOW**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One_**

* * *

"Carth! Hurry up! HURRY UP!" The blue skinned Twi'lek shouted. The man in question, the pilot of their starship, continued wrenching on his controls.

"Damn it Mission! Shut up!" Carth shouted back. He'd served in the Republic Navy for years, and knew how to fly. He could handle distractions, Revan thought to himself. Regardless, Revan put a firm hand on Mission's shoulder.

"Go back to the hold." Revan ordered the teenager. "Tell everyone to buckle up." Mission looked like she was going to argue, but she did as requested. Revan watched her leave, then took the co-pilot's chair next to Carth. Revan activated the rear imaging, staring almost hypnotically at the exploding space station behind them. A million thoughts ran through his head, mainly questioning how he'd gotten to this place at this moment. He, a fallen Jedi Knight, a redeemed Dark Lord. It seemed like a millennia ago since the start of their mission. Since his name had been Hando Cral. _Find the maps. Discover the Star Forge. Defeat Darth Malak._ Like it was that easy. He and his team had fought, bled and manipulated their way through half a dozen worlds, thwarting evil and the forces of the Sith at every turn.

He had found the Star Forge. He had defeated Malak. But not before losing . . . Bastila. Bastila, who was his whole world. Yes he had found her again. Yes he had saved her, as she had saved him. But it didn't remove the fact that he had let her fall. And Revan could never forgive himself for that.

"Hey! Buddy! Wake up, I need you to divert power from the weapons!" Carth shouted at him. Revan nodded, following his friend's instructions. Carth had been with him the longest, and Revan trusted him. Most likely a lot more than Carth trusted Revan though, he thought. Needless, Revan flipped through his computer, finding the master controls and diverting all the power from their weapons, flowing it into the engines.

"YES! YES!" Carth laughed maniacally as the ship visibly picked up speed. As the crime lord Davik Kang had boasted, the Ebon Hawk was one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. And in this moment, it better damn be. Otherwise they were all going to burn in the Star Forge's final creation. A massive explosion of emerald energy, expanding outwards at an increasingly fast rate. Since they had evacuated to the Hawk three Republic cruisers had been destroyed by the all-encompassing blast.

"Han! I mean, uh, nevermind! What happened? Who's shouting?" Mission's voice came over the comm.

"We're gonna make it Mission!" Revan shouted joyfully. "We moved power from the weapons to-" Revan was interrupted by the screech of tearing metal. He and Carth shared a fearful look before glancing up at the ceiling of the cockpit. They both stared in fear at the tendrils of green flicking past.

"How is that possible?" Carth nearly roared as he went back to his controls. "We outran it!"

"Apparently not!" Revan shot back, diverting power away from more systems. They had thought they were in the clear, that they had escaped Malak's final revenge. They hadn't. The green energy wave had come back with a vengeance, now nearly engulfing the ship. It was shredding the outer hull, and would soon burst through the inner plating.

Without hesitation, Revan rose from his seat and thrust his arms out towards the canopy. He drew on his strength and on the Force, using it to hold the ship together.

"Carth! Lightspeed! Now!" Revan ordered.

"I'm trying." The Republic veteran shot back. He _was_ trying, flying through the stations, activating systems and trying to charge the hyperdrive. Carth reached under one of the substations and pulled open a panel. He reached in, grunting as he felt around. When he found what he wanted, Carth tore it out. In his hand was a small device, with several wires going into it.

"What, huh, what is that?" Revan grunted. He was sweating with the effort of holding together the ship, and could barely see Carth's bright orange jacket, much less the device.

"It's a power filter." Carth explained as he hurried to his seat. "It's meant to stop any systems from overloading. It was holding back the hyperdrive charge time, to keep it within safe parameters." Carth spoke hurriedly, moving over the controls. "Without it, we can jump in . . . thirteen seconds!"

"Carth." Revan groaned. "I can't hold it."

"I got it." Carth hit the comms. "Bastila! Bring Juhani and Jolee up here! Revan needs help!" Sure enough, Revan's love appeared like the angel she was, bringing the two other Jedi on the ship with her. When they saw what Revan was doing, and sensed his exertion, they didn't even stop to speak. Bastila took the lead, moving fluidly in her black robes. She took her place next to Revan and added her strength to his own, helping him heave the inner plates of the Ebon Hawk together. Old Jolee and feline Juhani followed her lead, taking places behind the two more powerful Jedi. Carth stared in awe as the four Jedi held the ship together through the powerful energy blast. Then it all went to hell.

A blast hit the ship, rocking it back and forth violently. Juhani, occupied with her work, was thrown down the corridor against a bulkhead. She slammed into the metal hard and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Carth! Now!" Revan roared. Carth flung himself backwards as the ship shook, crawling towards the controls. As the emerald flames overtook the canopy, he slammed his fist down on the hyperdrive. Carth let out a whoop of joy as he saw the stars turn into beams of light, and twisted around to see Revan and his compatriots. But before he could, a massive crushing feeling overtook him, and Carth Onasi's vision faded to black. As it did, Carth's only thought was that he would finally see his wife again.

The same event was happening across the ship. In the cargo hold, the great Wookie Zaalbar held Mission, his best friend. He held her as she whimpered, the darkness overtaking them both. Canderous Ordo, mighty Mandalorian warrior, roared in pain as what felt like a dozen atmospheres of pressures crashed down on his massive frame, smashing him to the ground. Canderous tried to rise, but soon found his strength gone. Without it, the warrior crumpled into oblivion.

In the lounge, the droids weren't faring much better. As machines, they had no consciousness to lose. Yet somehow, the event affected them as well. T3-M4, a small but loyal astromech found his circuits sparking inside his casing, shorting out his primary functions and sending the little droid into shutdown. Across from him, the rust coloured HK-47 found his espionage protocols acting against him, attacking his own systems. Soon after, the intimidating assassin droid found himself little more than a paperweight.

In the cockpit, Revan watched through layers of sweat as Carth collapsed. He desperately wanted to help his friend, but Revan knew if he moved an inch his strength would give out and the ship would implode. He couldn't allow that. He stoically held on as Jolee simply folded in from the pressure, sliding out of the cockpit. He watched as some unseen force wrenched both his and Bastila's lightsabers away. He held as the pain wracked his body, feeling like he was under the entirety of Manaan's ocean. But he couldn't hold when Bastila shrieked in pain, grasping at her chest. Revan lost his focus and turned to help his love as she collapsed. In that moment, he fell. As Revan wrapped his arms around Bastila and hugged her close, the pressure surged past his mental and physical defences. It crushed down on them, sending both the Lord and the Padawan into the dark. As such, neither were awake to see the Ebon Hawk leave hyperspace into the atmosphere of a large planet, completely covered in a massive city. Neither were awake to see the large, knife-shaped battleships in orbit, sending hundreds of fighters and ships to the surface. Neither were awake to see a very familiar spired structure burning below them.

* * *

Since his birth, Captain Cor, ID'd as CT-5765, had been taught one thing: Obey the Republic. He had done so his entire life. He had trained to fight for it. He had lost friends for it. He had shed blood, both his own and that of others for it. He was utterly loyal to the Republic, and had fought for them for the last three years. If he had his way, he'd continue to fight for the Republic until his dying breath.

It was that loyalty that saw him to join the strike force laying siege to the Jedi Temple. It was fitting, Cor thought to himself. The Jedi betrayed everything they stood for, and soon all they stood for would be reduced to ash and bones. Cor had been ordered by Darth Vader, the new Supreme Commander, to hold the main landing bay of the Temple whilst Vader's personal 501st Legion took the rest. So far Cor had only lost three men, all of them too a screaming little girl swinging her lightsaber wildly. Cor had put her down himself. Now he stood on the threshold, watching as a mildly Corellian shaped rust coloured freighter fell out of Coruscant's orbit.

"Sir!" One of Cor's techs ran up.

"What is it Corporal?" Cor turned to face the softshell.

"We did a preliminary scan. That ship has some major energy damage, but it wasn't fired upon by any of the Venators in orbit sir."

"Anything else?"

"Yes sir. It's trajectory indicates it's heading towards the Temple. Specifically the east wing, where Lord Vader is occupied with a few Generals-"

"Not Generals!" Cor interrupted the tech vehemently. "They lost that title when they betrayed the Republic."

"Yes sir." The tech hung his head. "Based on the energy readings on that ship, if it crashes it could do catastrophic damage to the east wing, and could kill Lord Vader."

 _Damnit_! Cor thought. Lord Vader was the only good thing to come out of this temple! He couldn't just let him die! Unless . . .

"Corporal. Do we have control of the hangar tractor beams?"

"Yes sir, we do." The tech answered.

"Good." Cor smiled under his helmet. "Send a warning to Lord Vader. I want him to know what's coming if we fail." Cor waited for the tech to relay the instructions to the comm officer before he continued. "Activate the tractor beam and pull the ship _safely_ into the hangar. I want to know exactly who they are, and how they got past the blockade."

"Yes sir!" The tech snapped a salute and rushed off to his station. Cor turned back to his armed men.

"Form up!" He shouted. "The moment that ship touches down, we're busting in! Kill those who resist, take those who don't prisoner. I want them able to speak."

"Sir yes sir!" His men chanted. Satisfied, Cor looked back up the sky. He watched as the freighter plunged ever closer to the surface. Cor felt a moment of fear when the tractor beam didn't activate, but he was relieved when he heard the whine of the machine activate.

Slowly, the freighter shifted it's course away from the Temple's east wing towards the main hangar. Cor smiled, relieved. He had just saved one of the Republic's greatest heroes from a fiery doom! He waited as his techs guided the ship into the hangar, setting it down gently.

"Alright! Let's move!" Cor shouted to his men. He waved forwards his best slicer, a corporal who'd been with him since the beginning of the Clone Wars. While the rest of Cor's company trained their weapons on the ship, the slicer rushed towards where the ships gangplank would come out. He took out his datapad and plugged it into the ship as Cor walked closer. Cor stepped next to the slicer, out of the way of the ship's doors. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Cor asked his man.

"I can't get into the ship's systems!" The slicer replied, sounding panicked.

"They're that good?" Cor asked, surprised.

"No! The systems are ancient!" The slicer shrugged. "My tech can't even connect, much less hack it." Cor nodded his understanding and waved to his two strongest men, both in demolitions. They sprinted forwards, making it to Cor and the slicer in a few seconds.

"Yes sir?" They asked simultaneously.

"Grenade." Cor held out a hand. One of the troopers instantly went to his belt, detaching one of his thermal detonators and handing it to his commander. Cor fiddled with the device, taking it's power down from destructive to a simple three inch spark. Cor attached the grenade to the ship's closed gangplank and activated it.

"Back up!" Cor ordered the slicer. The demo troopers were already several feet away. Cor and the slicer hurried towards them and waited the customary five seconds. Sure enough, the detonator detonated. It sparked and fizzled in a small radius, but it did what Cor wanted. He and his men marched back to the ship and saw that, while it hadn't damaged the ship, the detonator had shorted out the 'ancient' locking mechanism. The gangplank was held up through simple magnetics now, which could easily be broken through brute force. Cor reached up, and the demo troopers followed suit.

"One, two, three!" Cor counted. On three, the three clones heaved down, slamming the gangplank to the hangar floor. Ready for this, another five troopers rushed towards the entrance, filing in past Cor. Once all five had passed him Cor took out his pistol and followed them in. His men had already set up a perimeter, two on each entrance. There were three ways to go, to the left down a hallway, straight into what looked like a cargo bay, and right into a lounge. Cor's fifth man emerged from the right and shook his head.

"Looks like quarters sir." He reported. "Unoccupied." Cor nodded to the trooper, but his eyes were on the cargo bay. Laying sprawled across the floor were three bodies. A small blue-skinned Twi'lek female laying on top of a tall, hairy Wookie, and a large, grey haired human male wearing an archaic form of armour.

"Check them." Cor ordered. The two troopers positioned at the bay entrance moved forwards. The one on the left moved towards the human male, rolling the big guy over and checking for a breathing or a pulse. The trooper on the right walked over to the Twi'lek and the Wookie, putting a hand on the girl's neck and the Wookie's chest.

"Both alive sir." He reported. "Sounding pretty healthy."

"Grandpa too sir." The other trooper added. Cor couldn't figure out why they were unconscious. The ship had simply appeared in Coruscant's atmosphere, plummeting towards the Temple. Whatever happened in here had to have occurred wherever they came from.

"Take them outside." Cor ordered the troopers in the cargo bay. "You help them." He motioned to the trooper who'd gone into the quarters. "You two with me." Cor pointed to the two troopers watching the lounge. They stood up straight, waiting as Cor went passed them. As he did they spun on their heels, flanking him into the lounge.

The first thing Cor noticed was the droids. Two of them, to be exact. A small silver astromech and a taller, humanoid droid coloured the same as the ship, armed with a heavy rifle. Cor moved closer to examine them, and noticed smoke rising out of their armour plating.

"They've been shorted out." One of his men said in realization.

"Three unconscious crew members and two deactivated droids. What the hell happened here?" The other trooper asked.

"We're going to find out." Cor said sternly. He bent down to examine the astromech and noticed something in a hallway a few feet away. An arm. Cor jumped to his feet and rushed over. Sure enough, two more crew members lay unconscious. Another old human male, this one bald with ebony skin. Past him, slumped against one of the corridor's metal plates was an alien woman. She appeared feline, but Cor couldn't put a finger on which species she was. They both wore brown, form-fitting robes that absolutely screamed _Jedi_. He quickly checked their pulses, both relieved and disappointed that both were alive.

"Should we take them out sir?" One of the troopers asked.

"No. Let's see who else's on this ship." Cor said, rising to his feet. He activated his comm and relayed orders to his men to take the alien and the old man out. Cor and his men moved away from the hallway, exploring the rest of the ship. There were no other crew members or droids in any other room, which only left the cockpit. Cor and his men moved quickly back through the ship to where they found the two unconscious crew members. They moved forwards, passing by a small empty room full of computers. Next they came to the cockpit. Three bodies were inside. Cor and his men checked them all and sure enough, all were breathing. Cor examined them more closely afterwards. A dark haired human male, most likely in his late thirties, was strapped into the pilot's seat. He wore black pilot's leggings and a bright orange flight jacket, so Cor assumed he was trained. Slumped against the left wall of the cockpit was another human male and a human female. The male was nondescript, as were his clothes. His face was strong, with a thin beard growing on his jaw. His hair was a blackish brown and hung down the back of his head, about to the nape of his neck. He wasn't big, he wasn't small, but his outline made him look very well muscled. His clothes were robes, but nothing like any Jedi clothing Cor had seen. They were long, going down to the man's feet but open at the front around the legs to allow movement. It was entirely coloured like sand, excluding a brown breastplate and the . . . gloves? No, they were gauntlets. Cor leaned to the left and saw a bundled hood behind the man's head. Despite it's strange appearance, the robe was so simple one could overlook it easily. When Cor stopped examining the man and looked at the woman, he was struck by two things. The first was the woman's exquisite, almost delicate beauty. The second was how completely opposite she was to the man whose arm's she was wrapped in. The woman also had long brown hair, but it was tied back into a cross between a ponytail and a bun. Her robes were intricate, coloured black and dark grey. There were several armoured areas, mainly the shins and forearms. Her face was calm, like she was sleeping instead of in the strange coma the entire crew was in. To Cor it looked as if a master sculpture from Serenno or Alderaan had spent their life creating the woman's features. Cor must have been staring too long, as one of his troopers coughed uncomfortably.

"Sir, we should bring these three out to the hangar." The trooper mumbled. Cor shook himself out of his reverie and stood.

"Alright trooper. Take the pilot. Clipper, you take him." Cor gestured to the nondescript male. "I'll take her." Cor bent down again, removing the woman from the man's arms. His men nodded, heaving the men onto their shoulders and moving out. Cor moved more slowly, cradling the woman like a child. He hadn't been with a woman since he'd fucked an extremely grateful Twi'lek during the Liberation of Ryloth, and this woman was stoking his fires. Maybe he could take a while in the ship without his men . . .

"No!" Cor hissed at himself. What was he thinking? He was a soldier of the Republic, not some criminal rapist! Why had he even thought that way? Cor promised to pull that information out of the woman, one way or another. Cor hurried out of the ship. He came out to find his men standing over the crew, all of the crew members put into a kneeling position. The droids had been set to the side, still in shutdown. Cor moved to the end of the row and gently set the woman down in between the nondescript man and the feline woman.

"Keep searching the ship. Did you find any identification?" Cor asked his men. One of his men ran back into the ship while the slicer moved towards Cor.

"No sir. There were no licenses, papers or cards on any one them. We can't access the droids either, which I should be able to." The slicer looked at his feet as he said this. "Something's locking me out."

"We'll crack them open, see what it is." Cor said. "What about the ship's logs?"

"Completely wiped sir."

"What about refuelling?"

"Sir. The ship's data is _completely_ wiped." The slicer put emphasis on his words.

"Everything?" Cor gaped under his helmet.

"Yes sir. No history, no refuelling, no destinations, no star maps, no flight patterns. Everything is gone." Cor looked back at the mystery ship. "It's like the ship doesn't exist.

"Was there a name anywhere it?" Cor asked. The slicer shook his head. Cor leaned back, thinking. A ship that doesn't exist, filled with an unconscious crew. Something was very wrong here.

"Did you scan their faces?" Cor asked suddenly. The slicer nodded.

"Yes sir. My datapad's just filing through all known images and IDs. Lord Vader captured the Jedi library, so we have access to those records as well." The slicer explained. "Shouldn't take much longer."

"Good." Cor nodded. They waited for a few minutes, Cor's men watching the crew for any sign of life. Just as the slicer said, his datapad finished cycling through all known records in another minute after.

"Give it here." Cor ordered as the slicer went to check the data. He handed Cor the datapad instantly and Cor opened up the findings.

"All eight organics have a match, but only one droid has a match." Cor read off out loud. He flipped to the droid first. It wasn't an exact record of the droid in front of him, but it was an overview of the model and maker.

"A T3 model utility droid, built and produced by Duwani Mechanical Products." Cor read. "Last produced -" Cor choked on his words, stunned by what he read.

"What is it sir?" One of his men asked.

"The last time a T3 was made was almost four thousand years ago!" Cor said, astounded. There had to be something wrong, something the slicer had screwed up. Then Cor realized that the organic's records might be wrong as well. He quickly pulled them up, going through each face and reading carefully. Each one was only a few sentences long.

"Carth Onasi, pilot and Republic hero." Cor recited. "Killed in action in the year 31456 PRF." That didn't make sense. PRF stood for Post Republic Founding, which was thirty five thousand years ago! If this man was Carth Onasi, he was not only four thousand years old, he had also died in battle. Panicked, Cor moved on to the next crew member.

"Mission Vao. Republic hero. Killed in action in 31456 PRF."

"Zaalbar, Wookie warrior and Republic hero. Killed in action in 31456 PRF."

"Canderous Ordo, Mandalorian warrior and Republic hero. Killed in action in 31456 PRF."

"Jolee Bindo, former Jedi and Republic hero. Elevated to Jedi Knight post mortem. Killed in action in 31456 PRF."

"Juhani, Jedi Knight and Republic hero. Killed in action in 31456 PRF."

"Bastila Shan, Republic hero. Elevated to Jedi Knight post mortem. Killed in action in 31456 PRF." Cor finally came to the last crew member.

"Revan. Jedi General, former Sith Lord and Republic hero. Elevated to Jedi Master post mortem. Killed in action in 31456 PRF."

Cor backed away from the unconscious crew members, taking in the incredulity of the situation. Slowly, he felt laughter bubble out of his throat.

"Sir?" One of his men asked. Cor waved his hand dismissively as he swallowed the rest of his laughter.

"Whomever the people are, they are skilled at changing faces. The datapad had no other options for them, stating who they were with 'one hundred percent accuracy'." Cor paused. "Whoever sent them has funds, enough to make a ghost ship and perfect replicas of dead heroes." Cor felt his skin crawl as he called dead Jedi 'heroes', but he shook it off. Revan, Shan, Bindo and Juhani had died thousands of years ago. They were clearly not part of the current Jedi Council's conspiracy, and they never would be. They deserved respect, not to be impersonated by fools. Cor looked to his men.

"When they wake up, I want them isolated. I want to know who they actually are, who they work for and why they're here." Cor spoke loudly and quickly. "Understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Cor's men echoed each other. Cor took a single step forwards, meaning to take the nondescript man, the one impersonating General Revan, when a loud booming sound echoed through the hangar. It went on for a few seconds, then ended with a roar. As the roar cut off, the nondescript man flung his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. His eyes shot open as well, rolling up into his head. Cor jumped back and went for his pistol. He drew it out and pointed it at the man's head. The man started shaking, convulsing so hard four Cor's men had to grab him to hold him still.

"Enough!" Cor ordered. Surprisingly, the man stopped shaking. Cor's men still held him, ready for another fit. The man didn't shake though. Slowly and surely, he straightened his back and raised his head to look at Cor. Cor was struck by the intensity that the man's stormy grey eyes held. Cor realized he was still pointing his blaster at the man's head, and quickly holstered it.

"Take him away." Cor ordered his men. "Isolate them. I want two men per prisoner." Yes, Cor decided. They weren't crew now. They were prisoners, on some diabolical mission. The troopers heaved the man up to his feet and tried to push him away. The man wouldn't move though, and he shoved back at the troopers holding him.

"No!" He roared as he watched Cor's men take the woman in black robes. "Let her go!"

"No." Cor grunted. He grabbed a blaster from one of his men, marched up to the man and cracked him in the mouth with the blaster. The man took the hit and twisted his head to the side. He looked back and glared at Cor with such anger that the clone captain flinched and stepped back.

"Do you know what they call me?" The man asked quietly. Cor's blood chilled as he heard the man speak. Only the two troopers holding the man could hear him as well, as the rest of Cor's men had dispersed with the rest of the prisoners. Cor stared hard at the man, hoping he couldn't smell the fear behind the T-visor.

"Sir!" A voice shouted from behind him. Cor spun on his heel and saw the man he'd sent back into the ship come running out, his arms full of rods.

"They're Jedi!" The clone shouted, and Cor realized they weren't rods. They were lightsabers.

"Shoot him!" Cor shouted, spinning back around. He raised his borrowed blaster to shoot the man, and caught a glimpse of the man himself twisting out of the corner of his eye. Then Cor was flying, shooting away from the man. He slammed into the ship, falling onto the gangplank and sliding to the hangar floor. Cor's vision was blurry and his body ached but he still managed to rise. When he got his feet under him, he scanned the room.

"Shit." Cor swore as he stared up at the nondescript man standing directly in front of him. He held a lightsaber in each hand, both of them pointed at Cor's chest.

"They call me the Lord of Revenge." The man said quietly, almost whispering. Then he thumbed both lightsabers on. Cor could only gurgle as two blades of energy pierced his armour before everything went dark.

* * *

 _So, for those who have read my stories before, you may notice I tend to give a lot of characters grey eyes. I have a good reason for this! Reasons, actually. Firstly, grey eyes look cool. Secondly, there is a horoscope type explanation for people with grey eyes, saying they are dominant and natural leaders, as well as the best at whatever they choose to do. So yeah, that's my reason for grey eye-mania. See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Hey guys, I'm back! Chapter 2 is here, a little ahead of schedule than I was anticipating! I would like to thank all those who reviewed, favourited and followed my new Revan story!_

 _Now, let's address the reviewers. First up, Guest #1: I don't think I will have Revan find Tython, as it was rediscovered by the Old Republic after I pinged him through time and space. I was going to have a few iconic Jedi planets, most likely Ossus or Ilum involved at once point. I make no comment about Mandalorians though._

 _Guest #2: I'm glad you're enjoying the first chapter! How's the second one doing?_

 _Evolution: The fact that you find it interesting means you'll be coming back for more! My mission is complete!._

 _Now, enjoy, favourite, follow and review! If you want to make a suggestion, tell me what you liked or didn't like, feel free! Constructive criticism is always welcome!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

* * *

Revan ducked under the blue bolts of energy, pulling the dead commander in front of him. Whoever these soldiers were, they were skilled. They moved quickly in their bright white armour, finding cover almost instantly and keeping Revan's head down with covering fire. It was all useless of course, but still, they were impressive.

"Surrender!" One of them shouted at Revan, his helmet's voice box making him sound slightly droid-like.

"Maybe!" Revan shouted back. He reached back and pulled his hood over his head, preparing for attack.

"You don't have a- Watch out!" The soldier screeched to his comrades as Revan hurled the three bodies around him. The soldiers all ducked into their respective cover as the white armoured corpses flew over them. This gave Revan just enough time to draw on the Force. He had studied teleportation for a very long time during the Mandalorian War, and had determined it would be impossible to disassemble and reassemble the molecules of _anything_ in a different location, much less a living being. He had however developed a technique that was a close second. Akin to Force Jump and Force Speed, the Whirlwind technique allowed the user to move in any direction nigh on instantly. Revan, as the creator of the technique, was the best at it. He could move almost a hundred feet in an instant. Those less educated would call it teleportation, but it wasn't. Revan used Whirlwind, sending himself flying towards the nearest soldier, about fifty feet away. He could sense the man's fear at Revan's sudden appearance spilling into his actions. Instead of bringing up his blaster to shoot an unguarded Revan, he tried to run.

"Shit!" The soldier managed to get out before Revan ignited his lightsabers with the signature _snap-hiss_. He cleaved the man in half, grabbing the torso and using it as a shield. _Four down, twenty to go._ Revan thought to himself. Luckily, he wouldn't have to deal with them himself. Revan could sense Juhani's consciousness moving around, flanking behind the furthest soldiers. Revan glanced to where his friend had just been laying.

"What?" He asked himself. Juhani was still there, but he couldn't sense anything. Then it clicked. Juhani was a master of stealth. It was just common sense that she would develop a way to create a visual copy of herself. Focusing on his friend, Revan tried his best to communicate a plan. Telepathy was an excellent means of extracting secrets, but Revan had never mastered giving information mind to mind. After a few moments he felt an affirmative from Juhani and knew she was with him.

"Soldiers!" Revan shouted. He walked out into the open, holding his lit lightsabers at his sides. The glowing amethyst blade on his left and the blood red blade on his right were pointed to the ground in what Revan hoped was a show of nonaggression. He stood there, completely exposed. The soldiers made a break for his position, taking cover and aiming at him from seven different directions. _All according to plan._ Revan smiled. He deactivated his lightsabers and raised his hands over his head.

"Take the hood off!" A soldier screamed at him, not coming closer. It didn't matter. All the white armoured fools were surrounding him, in as perfect a formation as Revan could hope for. Without hesitation, Revan leapt straight up, barely dodging a round of concentrated fire on the spot he had just occupied. Revan held himself up with the Force, extending both hands and drawing on his darker side. In the words of Kreia, his Jedi Master, the dark powers of the Sith were far stronger than any Jedi mimic. So when it came to choosing, Revan went with his powerful red Sith lightning than his weaker green electric judgement. The soldiers never saw it coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They screamed as the red bolts struck them. Revan could smell their flesh burning in their armour even from his flying vantage point. Revan could feel the power course through him and smiled gleefully as he watched the soldiers die. They, who dared challenge the Lord of Revenge. He was on the verge of laughing when Juhani shouted to him.

"Revan! End this!" Her voice wavered. That was what snapped him out of his trance. He had caused his friend to feel fear . . . _of_ him. Revan descended slowly, landing next to Juhani. He looked at her, guilt flooding through him.

"You need to keep control." Juhani admonished him. Revan nodded and turned away.

"Did any make it?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No." Juhani breathed. "They are all dead."

"Damnit." Revan cursed. He twisted around, looking at the ruins of men he had made. Then he remembered.

"Bastila!" Revan roared. He sprinted back to where his friends had been dropped, thankfully not too far away from each other. Revan fell to his knees next to his love and took her in his arms. He put a hand on the side of her neck and felt for a pulse. Revan let out a sigh of relief as he felt the thump against his fingers and leaned back, still cradling Bastila.

"Check the others." He told Juhani as she approached. He felt her affirmative and rose to his feet. Carefully Revan made his way back to the Ebon Hawk, laying Bastila down gently next to the gangplank. Once he was sure she was in a comfortable position he went back to help Juhani. Together they heaved Zaalbar and Canderous each to the ship, leaving the two hulks on the ground. Mission was starting to wake up when they returned, and Juhani spoke to the teen calmly as they took Carth and Jolee to the ship. Revan himself went to work on the droids. After opening them up and examining their systems, he was able to determine that the only thing wrong with the two was that they had been overloaded. _Strange._ Revan thought. _The surge didn't damage anything._ He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he reactivated the droids. T3 was overjoyed to see Revan, beeping ecstatically.

"It's alright buddy, we're all good." Revan reassured the droid with a smile. HK-47 on the other hand, was not so easily calmed.

"Angered promise: Master, when we find the meatbag who deactivated my systems, I will personally tear their arms off and feed them to them." The droid said, the unflinching red eyes boring into Revan's own.

"And I promise you I will hold him down HK." Revan swore. "Come with me."

"Exasperated response: Oh, very well." HK sighed and began to follow Revan. The three of them moved towards the ship, passing through the remains of the soldiers. Halfway through, one of the corpses clamped a hand on Revan's ankle.

"Bastard!" Revan shouted, drawing a lightsaber and moving to sever the hand. HK beat him to it. The droid already had his disruptor out and fired three bolts into the man. He died without making much more than a gurgle.

"Mocking: Master, are you sure your reflexes are up to date?" HK said smugly to Revan. Revan glared at the droid and was about to retort when he heard a faint beeping. Revan tilted his head, listening carefully. The beeping was coming from under the man HK had just killed, and it was picking up speed. Revan bent down and quickly flipped him over. Gripped in the man's other hand was an activated grenade.

"DOWN!" Revan roared at Juhani. The Cathar stopped coming towards him and jumped back, surprised at his outburst. Revan grabbed HK with the Force and hurled him away from the dead soldier. As soon as HK landed safely Revan broke into a sprint. He made it half a meter before the grenade blew.

"AGH!" Revan shrieked as the flames engulfed him. The grenade was an incendiary, more powerful than any he had ever seen. He pulled up a barrier around him, barely keeping his body from being torched. Then, as soon as the flames started they were gone. Revan landed hard, wrapped in the remains of his Star Forge robe. He slid along the floor, stopping a few feet away from a very angry looking hunter killer droid.

 _Then again, when does he not look angry?_ Revan thought. _I did build him that way_.

"Contained rage: Master, have I not made it clear to all the dead Sith meatbags that I do not enjoy the Force?" HK asked, gripping his disruptor.

"You have made it very clear HK." Revan grunted. His skin was tingly, and not in a nice way. "But I decided you might like an explosion a lot less."

"Hostile question: What explosion Master?"

"You know what I mean." Revan growled. HK sighed and relented, stepping aside. "Never again." Revan promised.

"Agreement: That will suffice." HK grunted. Revan nodded to his droid and moved past him. Juhani was standing there, an amused expression on her face.

"It wasn't that funny." Revan grunted.

"No, but your droid is." Juhani chuckled. Then she looked him up and down, and her smile grew even wider. Revan gave her a bemused stare as Juhani covered her eyes.

"What?" He demanded. Then it clicked. "Oooooooooh." Revan looked down at himself. What remained of his robes were quickly disintegrating, falling off him in pieces. He was mostly naked now, barely covered by his drawers. Subconsciously Revan moved a hand to cover himself whilst glaring at Juhani's mirth.

"I'm glad you find this funny." He growled. He pushed past his friend and moved towards the ship. "Give me a few minutes to find something else to wear." Revan told Juhani.

"Of course." She smiled knowingly. Revan glared at her and continued on. He had made it to the gangplank when Mission came running out. The teenager slammed into him and bounced off, landing hard.

"Watch it!" She shouted at him. Then her eyes bugged and her mouth curled into a grin.

"Say nothing." Revan growled.

"Hey, my mouth is sealed." Mission giggled as she hopped off the ramp. Revan shot her a glare and moved into the ship. Carth had a few pairs of pants and shirts, but Revan didn't like the feel of the pilot's gear. He wasn't even going to consider Mission's stuff, and it just seemed wrong to borrow one of the women's robes. Jolee only had a single robe that he continually washed, so that was out of the question. Canderous' clothes were much too bulky for Revan. Besides, wearing anything of the Mandalorian's was a sure way to get a black eye. Which only left Revan's gear.

"What do I even have left?" Revan asked himself. He found his footlocker and quickly went through it. A pair of boots, a visor, some underwear and an undershirt. His last Jedi robe had been cut to pieces by Malak's Sith on the Star Forge, which had triggered him going back three levels to find his white robe. Then he remembered. Revan got to his feet and moved to the wall panel next to his bunk. He felt along it until he found the spot, and pushed in. Slowly, the panel slid away to reveal a small storage space. Sitting in the storage space was something he had never thought he would ever need again. He could still remember when Bastila had shown it to him.

* * *

 _"LET ME GO! MALAK WILL KILL HER!" Hando roared at Carth. The pilot stood stoically in front of the Ebon Hawk's ramp, a hand on his blaster. Canderous and Zaalbar each held one of Han's sides, trying to hold him back._

 _"She sacrificed herself so we could escape boy." Jolee grunted. He was leaning against the wall next to Carth, a wary look in his eyes. "I don't think your girl would want you ruin that, would you?" Han was too mad to listen to the old man, much less realize he knew about Han and Bastila's relationship._

 _"Zaalbar!" Han glared at the Wookie. "You swore a life debt to me!" Zaalbar grunted in agreement, his grip not loosening. "I demand you let me go!"_

 _"Don't do it Big Z!" Mission called from the lounge. She was hiding behind Juhani, who herself looked fearful of Han's anger. "He's not Han! You swore to Han, not . . . not him!"_

 _"_ It matters not his name Mission. _". Zaalbar barked in Shyriiwook. "_ I swore to him because of his actions. _" Without another word Zaalbar let Han go. Canderous was ready for this however, and quickly reached across and gripped Han on both sides._

 _"Sorry kid." He grunted. "They're right."_

 _"It's too late anyway." Carth said. His eyes were full of hate and suspicion. "T3's already taken us out." As Carth said it, Han felt the shake as the ship entered hyperspace._

 _"NO!" Han screamed. He twisted to shove Canderous off, but was caught by a stun blast from Carth. As he hit the ground, he heard Carth grunt something about 'it should have been on burn' before two more blasts hit him in the stomach. Han went out instantly. It wasn't long before the dreams started. And with Han's downhill trend, they were nightmares._

 _"Why didn't you save me?" Bastila cried out. She lay chained to a wall of darkness, shapes moving in it behind her. Han reached out to her, but found his arm cloaked in black and red. He touched her, but instead of freeing Bastila Han struck her. He hit her over and over again, screaming in rage. He stopped only when Bastila was a bloody wreck, her face broken, bruised and crying._

 _"Save me?" Han found himself hissing. "You destroyed me!"_

 _"N-no," Bastila sobbed, barely able to form the words through her broken teeth. "I t-tried to help y-"_

 _"HELP ME?" Han shrieked. "I WAS POWER! I WAS STRENGTH! HOW COULD YOU HELP ME?"_

 _"I could redeem you." Bastila whispered, then her eyes went dark and her head sagged. Han stepped back, satisfaction flooding through him. Why did he feel like this? Why was he doing this to Bastila? His question was answered when he turned around and found himself staring into a pool of murky water. He gazed down at his reflection, horror chilling his bones. He watched as his own hands reached up to his face and removed the signature mask. Then he truly knew. He wasn't Carth's friend. He didn't have Canderous' respect. He didn't have Juhani's trust. He didn't have Mission's admiration. He didn't have Bastila's love. He wasn't Hando Cral._

 _He was Revan._

 _He woke screaming, swinging blindly at the shadows around him. Then a strong pair of arms clamped down on his own and shoved him back. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his eyes. He looked up to find three figures staring down at him. They stood over him in a large room, a swoop bike pushed to the far side. He tried to raise his arms again, but they wouldn't move. Panicked, he looked behind him. He wore a pair of shock cuff, wrapped around a bar attached to the wall. He looked back at the figures, memories crushing down._

 _"You chained me up." Revan growled. No, not Revan! Please not Revan! He was Han! He was a good man, who loved and lived and fought for good!_

 _"Yup." Carth grunted. "Now we just need to deliver you to Coruscant."_

 _"Shut up." Canderous growled at the pilot. "No one backed you on that."_

 _"Are you serious?" Carth gawked at the Mandalorian. "He is Revan! Darth Revan! Ring any bells? He's a monster!"_

 _"No." Han mumbled. "Not Revan. Han. Han."_

 _"Shut up!" Carth shouted. He whipped out his blaster and pushed the end into Han's forehead. "Han was a good soldier who saved my life. He was a good man. Whatever the Council did, you are not Hando. You never will be." Han stared in shock at the hatred emanating from Carth. It was something Han had only seen when Carth had spoken about Saul Karath._

 _'_ They betrayed you.' _A voice hissed in the back of his mind._ 'Finish them. Burn them. Kill them.'

'Never.' _Han growled into his mind._

'Fool.' _The voice laughed._ 'You know what you are. Embrace it!' _Han shook off it's words and focused back on Carth. The pilot had moved to the cargo bay entrance and was speaking with Juhani and Mission. The Cathar focused only on Carth, but the teenager kept shooting fearful glances at Han. They were speaking in hushed tones, but Han knew Juhani's 'argue face'. She and Carth wanted something different, and Juhani was not about to let it go. Han leaned forwards, trying to hear more. Canderous shot him a suspicious glance, but let him move._

 _"-a chance Carth!" Juhani hissed._

 _"Why should we? He's a monster!" Carth nearly shouted back. "He ordered Telos destroyed!"_

 _"This is why you're angry? Because you think Han is the same man who sent Malak to Telos?" Juhani asked calmly._

 _"Stop calling him that!" Carth shouted. Mission jumped back in surprise. She hesitated, looking back and forth between Juhani and Carth. Then she spotted Han leaning in and scurried away._

 _"Are you a Jedi, Carth?" Juhani continued._

 _"No, and that's a damn shame. If I were, Revan wouldn't have survived the attack on his ship!"_

 _"Well, I am a Jedi. Jolee and I both can sense his turmoil. Han is in there, and he is real. He contends with the Dark Lord for supremacy, and your anger will not help him._

 _"Oh? You can_ sense _his turmoil?" Carth snorted. "What else can you sense? Because apparently you couldn't tell the Dark Lord has been in the same ship as you for what, three months now?"_

 _"I can sense love." Juhani whispered._

 _"Huh?" Carth stopped his tirade, stupefied. "Love? For who?"_

 _"Hando hides it well, but he feels love more strongly than anyone on this ship. He loves you as a brother. He loves Mission and I as sisters." Juhani began, stopping only to silence Carth from sneering._

 _"He sees Canderous and Jolee as the role models he grew up without." She continued._

 _"What do you mean, grew up without?" Carth asked. He still sounded angry, but there was a hint of actual interest._

 _"Did you not take a moment to ask your friend about his past?" Juhani fixed Carth with an accusing glare._

 _"No." Carth shuffled his feet._

 _"Han told me he grew up as an orphan on Deralia. It shames me that I did not realize that was Revan's childhood as well." Juhani explained._

 _"Oh." Was all Carth could say._

 _"The Council tried to destroy Revan's mind and replace him with someone loyal to the Republic boy." Jolee grunted, stepping out from the ship's corridors. "It would seem they were only partly successful._

 _"What does that mean?" Carth grunted, his anger simmering back to the surface._

 _"Han is not technically Han." Jolee said, and both Juhani and Carth looked at him, astonished. Though Carth's was more sarcastic than it should be._

 _"Oh? I had no idea!" Carth growled._

 _"You are correct my dear, when you said Han and the Dark Lord are at odds." Jolee started._

 _'_ You see? Even the grey knows what I am. Give in to my power!' _The voice shouted. Han shook it off, but missed whatever Jolee had just said._

 _"I did my own looking through his mind," Jolee continued. "And I realized something. The Council, with all it's eternal wisdom, couldn't even make a new personality. They picked away the dark from his mind and pushed it aside."_

 _"And what does that mean?" Carth folded his arms over his chest._

 _"It means that the man you call Han is the same man Revan was before the Mandalorian Wars. Still full of loyalty to the Republic, the Council and the values he held that made him go to war."_

 _"What's the point here old man?" Carth growled again._

 _"Your friend Han, the good man you just screamed about,_ is Revan _. You are friends with Revan. Not the Dark Lord mind you, but the real Revan." Carth was so surprised by that statement that he didn't notice the small silver utility droid zip past him. Han did notice though. T3 hurried across the cargo bay straight towards him._

 _"Hey little buddy." Han said affectionately as the droid parked itself in front of him. T3 interrupted Han before he could say anything else and let out a string of binary that Han could barely understand. Han looked up at Canderous who was also listening in._

 _"You get that?" Han asked quietly. Canderous shot a quick glance at Carth before turning back to Han._

 _"Something about a message. But he went too fast on the sender." Canderous grunted. Then he paused, looking Han up and down as if in a new light._

 _"You really an orphan?" He asked._

 _"Yes." Han answered solemnly. "In both lives it seems." He said a little more light-heartedly. He would have said more had T3 not butted in. He let out more binary, clearly saying 'pay attention to me!'_

 _"What is that?" Carth demanded. He spun around and saw T3 speaking to Han._

 _"Hey!" Carth shouted, rushing forwards. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked Canderous._

 _"Whatever I feel like!" Canderous shouted back. Carth puffed himself up and Han could sense a huge fight coming._

 _"ENOUGH!" Han roared. He put all his being into that one word, and it worked. Carth's hands dropped to his sides and his jaw hung open in shock. Han picked himself up, standing eye to eye with Carth. Slowly, he removed the cuffs and handed them to his friend._

 _"But . . . but . . ." Carth gawked at Han's wrists._

 _"I unlocked them five minutes ago. Just didn't have anywhere to escape to." Han shrugged. He'd meant it as a joke but all he got was a glare._

 _"T3 says he has a message." He said quietly._

 _"Oh really? Well, play it then." Carth ordered the small droid. T3 let out an irritated burst, demanding that only Han be in the room._

 _"Oh, no no no, that's not gonna happen!" Carth shook his head._

 _"It's alright T3." Han knelt down next to the droid. "Just play the message." T3 was silent for a few moments, then beeped out an affirmative. He backed away from the group till the droid had a good space around him. T3 opened up his hologram emitter and activated it. Instantly, a glowing blue image of Bastila appeared. Han's heart leapt with joy, then he realized it was just a message. He saw Juhani look at him oddly out of the corner of his eye, but he focused back on the hologram. Bastila stood with her back straight and her head held up proudly. She wore her orange robes and her double bladed lightsaber at her belt._

 _"If you are receiving this message, you know your name is not Hando." Bastila said with a sad smile. "I will not lie to you any more. Whatever you heard is correct. You are Revan, and I am sorry that I could not tell you myself. I am sorry that you have to find out through a hologram." Bastila began pacing back and forth, frowning as though trying to think of something to say._

 _"I cannot undo what I have done Revan," She started. "But I hope I can help you get through it. You were right. I loved my father, and my mother. But my memories became corrupted. I turned my mother into the villain, and my father into the poor, good man who raised me. I hope that the realization of your identity causes our companions to do the same. I hope they can look past the memories of the Dark Lord and see what you are now." Bastila smiled softly, her beautiful features glowing._

 _"The time we spent together was . . . the best experience I have ever had as a Jedi. It betrays my,_ our _code to say this, but I love you. I will always love you, just as you told me you will always love me. So I will restore something to you, to help you fight back the dark side and prove to me, Carth, Mission and the rest that you are Revan the Knight, not Revan the Destroyer." Bastila then explained where to find her gift, and the message cut out. Han fought back tears, nearly choking on his words._

 _"How long ago did she make this?" He asked, his voice sounding strangled. T3 whistled, saying something along the lines of a week previous._

 _"Just after our fight." Han said sadly. He turned to Carth, feeling steel in his bones. "Let's go." For once, his friend just nodded. Han marched out of the cargo bay, moving quietly. Carth and Canderous flanked him, with Juhani and Jolee following behind. Bastila's directions led him, surprisingly, to the room he shared with Canderous and Jolee. Inside he found Mission crying over an object in her hands. Han looked closer and saw it was a holoimage of him, Zaalbar and Mission in front of the plain where he had promised to build her new home. It had just been after she had cried into his shoulder for hours about Taris._

 _"I promised that I would build you a new home, and I intend on keeping that promise." Han said softly. Mission jumped to her feet, pulling the picture behind her._

 _"Y-you're up." She gasped. Mission looked past him to Carth. He and the teenager shared a look and Mission smiled._

 _"You're okay now?" She asked Han._

 _"Perfectly fine little sis." He reassured her._

'No you're not. You're weak.' _The voice murmured. It was weaker, but still there. Han ignored it and moved into the room. Bastila's instruction had been 'examine the wall'. Han had no idea which one though._

 _"Start feeling the panels." Carth suggested. "We all take one, and if there is something here we'll find it. Han nodded his approval and everyone got to work._

 _"Thanks." Han whispered to his friend. Han went to work on the walls around his bunk, feeling around them, pushing on them and generally making a lot of noise. Until . . ._

 _"Hey!" Han shouted, surprised. He had been tapping on all the walls, when he'd hit the one on the left of his bunk. It was hollow!_

 _"What is it?" Mission asked._

 _"The wall's hollow!" Han said ecstatically. He began pushing on different spots, trying to find some way of moving it aside. As the Force would have it, he found it. The top right corner of the panel compressed when Han pushed on it, sliding inwards. There was an audible click, and the panel slid away. The room fell silent, everyone staring in shock and fear at what was behind the panel._

'The symbol of my power!' _The voice roared with laughter._ 'Isn't it perfect? The Jedi bitch thought to redeem you, but only gave us the tools to return to power!'

'No.' _Han thought._ 'We are not returning to power.' _Han slowly reached forwards, and picked up the mask. The T-visor looked exactly like he'd seen in holos, and how it looked in the memories crashing through his head. He knew who he was. He was not the voice, a being of darkness. He was a man who would do anything to save the ones he loved. He closed his eyes as the memories stopped churning through his head._

'Save the ones you love? Strange, I thought you loved the princess!' _The voice mocked him. Han didn't care. He reached into the depths of his mind, and gathered power._

'What are you doing?' _The voice shrieked._ 'Stop that!' _The voice was cut off as Han pushed it away, banishing the darkness from his mind. Slowly, he replaced the mask in the panel and slid it closed. He rose to his feet, and turned to face his friends._

 _"We have a friend to save." Revan said. "And a Sith Lord to kill."_

* * *

Revan was fully armed and armoured now as he looked into his reflection. His battle robes looked heavy, but to a Force user of his capabilities it might as well have been a feather. The black and red fabric melded perfectly with the leather straps and metal armour. His hood was up, and the only thing left was . . . his mask. The symbol of Darth Revan, the monster. But before that it was the symbol of the Revanchist, hero of the Mandalorian Wars.

' _No,'_ Revan thought. _'I will make it a symbol of a new force. A guardian of justice.'_ Slowly, Revan placed the grey and red metal of his face, hooking it into the hood and his neckguard. With his lightsabers at his belt, his mask in place and his armour back to it's imposing stature, he was ready to destroy whatever was threatening the Jedi Temple. Revan marched out of the ship, meeting the surprised stares of his friends.

"What in the name of the Force are you wearing _that_ for?" Mission asked.

"It's all I had." Revan joked. Then he leaned in close to the teenager.

"It's time the galaxy knows a new Revan. The mask is a symbol." He leaned back, examining his crew. He was about to give orders when the vision hit.

Everyone screamed in pain at once as thousands of years of information roared into their minds.


	3. Chapter Three

_Hello people, and welcome back to Darkest Light, Brightest Shadow. I would like to apologize for the time it took to put out this chapter, I had a few things to do. I wanted to get one chapter of my ASOIAF fanfic out before going back to do a few chapters of this, and I started a new semester. I think I have two or three more courses this semester as compared to last semester, so I have even fewer times to write with homework and actual work. Again, sorry. Thank you all for reading this, and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Three_**

* * *

 _All he could feel was pain. What he could see however, was very different. Time itself was unravelling around him, showing him the secrets of the past. The past? No, that wasn't right. What he was seeing had never happened, he was sure. He saw Meetra Surik, once his loyal friend, battle Sith far beyond her own power. He saw her go into the Unknown Regions, towards the threat he had once thought to battle himself. He saw her imprisoned for hundreds of years, battling against the embodiment of the dark side. He saw hundreds of Jedi fall in the war that followed, long after he would have died. He saw four heroes take action against four villains, battling for the Republic and the True Sith._

 _"This isn't right," He murmured. Thousands of years went by in the blink of an eye. He saw a Jedi receive the title of Lord, one of the rarest occurrences ever for the Order, on an icy planet. He saw the end of the Sith, excluding one hidden foe. He saw the Two Sith hide in the shadows, Master and Apprentice, Master and Apprentice down through the ages. He watched as a Muun with a red saber took on an apprentice from Naboo. He saw the apprentice kill the master, and a red-skinned Zabrak next to him. He saw a Jedi fall to the Zabrak, and the Zabrak fall to a Jedi. The Master then took a fallen Jedi to his side, and a war bigger than his own had commenced. The Jedi fought valiantly, bringing battle instead of their vaunted peace. Then the second apprentice fell. A Knight and his master, brothers in arms, ended the war. A general died. A coup was started. The lights of the Jedi began to go out, disappearing across the galaxy. The Knight had fallen, and led an army to the Jedi Temple. Above him, a familiar ship fell out of the sky._

* * *

"SKYWALKER!" Revan screamed. He leapt to his feet and looked around in anger. That . . . that traitor! He was going to wipe the Jedi from existence. Even Revan, at the height of his Empire had only tried to change and convert the Order. He had killed, but not like this. Not a purge, like removing an infection.

"Ooooh, my head." Mission moaned. Revan's gave shot to her, concern overtaking rage.

"Mission!" He called out. The little Twi'lek sat next to Bastila and T3, rubbing at her eyes. The little droid was also awake, beeping with worry.

"Yup?" She asked weakly.

"Are you alright?" Revan grabbed her shoulders. He stared into her eyes, looking for any abnormalities. Luckily there were none.

"Mm-hmm." Mission moaned, but Revan had already moved on. A quick visual scan told him T3 had either not suffered that . . . vision or his circuits hadn't been overloaded by the immense amount of information. Bastila on the other hand, was on the ground.

"Hey," Revan called gently next to her. "You alright?" He sat her up slowly as her eyes fluttered.

"That was horrible." She mumbled. "So many dead."

"I know." Revan held Bastila close. "It's alright. Whatever may have happened, we're safe."

"Not for long kid." An ill-tempered voice said. Revan twisted around to see Jolee and Canderous supporting each other, each looking more pissed than Revan had ever seen them.

"You saw what the Force showed us." Jolee said a little more diplomatically than Canderous had. "The Temple is under attack."

"You think that was the Force?" Carth grunted from his own seat on the hangar floor. "What if it was a direct attack, to unnerve us?"

"I know what I'm talking about boy!" Jolee barked. "We need to investigate, maybe find the council . . ." He trailed off. Leadership was not something the old Jedi was used to. Helpful wisdom yes, commanding no. Revan scanned his crew. They were unnerved definitely. Mission still sat next to him, rocking back and forth. Juhani was in a combat stance, every little noise in the hangar drawing her attention. Canderous was angry at the obliteration of his personal space. Jolee face was sure, but his thoughts were nervous. Bastila was still processing and the droids were silent.

"Juhani." Revan said sternly. The Cathar immediately spun to face him. She didn't move out of her stance.

"Take Mission into the ship. Prep it for launch." He glanced at the little utility droid. "Help her T3." The silver droid beeped happily at his mission and zoomed back into the Hawk. Juhani took Mission's hand quietly and led the girl into the ship.

"I will wait for your return." She promised Revan, meeting where she thought his eyes were under his mask.

"No." Revan ordered. He marched closer to Juhani, speaking in a hushed tone. "If we encounter too much resistance I will hold them off. You will get everyone on the ship and leave." Juhani moved to argue, but she held her tongue. Revan clasped her hand and moved back to the group.

"With me." He said. They fell in behind him. He and Zaalbar took the front, Bastila and Jolee in the back. Carth and Canderous walked in the middle, pointing their blasters at every noise.

"HK." Revan called. His loyal droid marched to him.

"Question: Yes master?" He asked sarcastically.

"Go ahead of us. Warn us of any threats and neutralize any that you deem too dangerous." Revan ordered coldly.

"Affirmative: Yes master." If droids could leer, HK-47 would be the greatest in the galaxy. The rust coloured droid shot out of the hangar, disappearing from sight.

"What the?" Carth said suddenly. Revan turned to look at his friend. Carth was staring down at a datapad on the ground, craning his neck to read. He picked it up and passed it around.

"It would seem you got a promotion." Carth chuckled.

"Indeed." Revan muttered. He was a _Master?_ That must have pissed of Vrook. Chuckling, Revan waved to his friends and they moved out. It was quick work. The halls of the Temple were changed, new material in some, new architecture in others. Yet they kept the same basic layout he'd memorized in his apprenticeship, which if the vision was true was over three thousand years ago. Change truly came slowly to the galaxy. Their only real obstacles were the squads of white armoured soldiers like the ones from the hangar. _Clones,_ Revan's memories told him. They were excellent soldiers, possibly even equal to Revan's personally trained assault squads. They checked their corners, covered each other well. It meant nothing against a Wookie, a Mandalorian, a crack shot pilot, an assassin droid and three Jedi of course. They cut through the clones, heading through the temple. It was near the Tower of First Knowledge that they saw him. A man shrouded in darkness. He stood two levels above Revan, wielding a blue lightsaber against a female Jedi, barely younger than Bastila. It was obvious that she was tired and on her last legs. The dark man roared in anger, lashing out at the girl. She parried several strikes before leaping back. She landed lightly next to the edge of the floor. The girl was panting heavily now, glaring at the dark man. Revan could sense her intentions, trying to hold off the dark man while her friends escaped. Admirable for one so young.

"You can't win Anakin!" She cried out.

"My name is Darth Vader." The dark man growled. "And yes, I can." The girl screamed at him, launching herself forwards. She spun around, aiming to cut the dark man to pieces. He under her strike, laughing the entire time. The girl shot past him, slashing through the pillar behind Vader. With a reaction faster than Revan expected, the dark man reached out with the Force and flung the falling pillar onto the girl. Both she and the massive stone structure tumbled off the edge of their battlefield, falling down towards Revan. Luckily, his reflexes were fast too.

"Bastila!" Revan roared as he shot into the air. His love understood immediately, her and Jolee slowing the pillar with the Force. Revan did the same to the girl as he flew towards her. He needed to slow her down before he grabbed her, lest he snap her neck. He got closer . . . closer . . . the ground was quickly approaching.

 _Yes!_ Revan thought as he grabbed the girl. The two of them sailed sideways, falling into the Tower of First Knowledge. They landed heavily, or rather Revan did. He imagined the girl landed quite softly on his gut. He lay there for several moments before she let out a scream.

* * *

"You can't win Anakin!" Serra shouted. Her friends were long gone by now. Hopefully they had made it past the clones. Her former master was dead, cut down by the traitor standing before her. She couldn't beat him. She knew this. She just hoped she could make him angry enough to make a mistake, something fatal.

"My name is Darth Vader." Skywalker growled at her. "And yes, I can."

 _Give in Serra Keto. Surrender to the dark side_. A voice told her. She ignored it. It was Vader's dark presence, trying to get her to surrender. She would not! She was a champion of the light, and would die defending the Jedi. She screamed her frustration out, charging headlong. Vader laughed at her, waiting until she was so close she could see the yellow in his eyes before dodging low, rolling under her lightsaber. She continued on, cutting through the base of the pillar behind Vader. A cold feeling overtook her stomach as she watched the massive tower of stone fall. Serra moved to dodge, hoping Vader wasn't attacking at this very moment. Then she felt his hand through the Force, picking her up and hurling her towards to edge of the platform. She flew straight off, plummeting to her doom. She stared up at the pillar as it also fell.

 _I'm going to die._ She thought. It was a sobering thought. She felt tears sprout at the corners of her eyes. _Master Cin. Master Yoda. My friends_. Time moved slowly for her, yet the tears streamed down her cheeks. She had failed. She was so focused on this one thought that she didn't even see the dark figure flying towards her until it hit, knocking her to the side. The two of them tumbled into the lower level of the Tower of First Knowledge. The dark figure rolled under her, taking the brunt of the fall. She heard it grunt heavily as she landed on him. Serra gasped, barely believing what had just happened. She had been saved. Who was it? Her neck was sore, and she could barely move it. Master Kenobi? Master Windu? Was someone still alive? Slowly, she craned her head back and took in her saviour. Then she screamed.

Black armour. Black and red robes. A dark hood. A mask of red and grey metal adorned with a T-visor covering his face. And beyond all that, the oppressive sensation of the Dark Side. Serra rolled off of him, trying to grab a lightsaber. Three lay next to them, though only one was hers. Panic being the only thing on her mind, she grabbed and and rolled to her feet. Her body argued against every movement, but she had to defend against this Sith. She stood in a defensive stance, unsteady on her feet. The dark figure stood as well, straight as the blade from her saber.

"S-stay back!" Serra gasped. She pointed the lightsaber and began circling around it. The second she moved out of the way it reached out, drawing the other two lightsabers towards it. They were complete opposites. One was bright, almost white steel and unadorned. Simplistic and useful. The other was made of a dark alloy, gilded with a gold alloy.

 _Electrum._ Serra realized. An alloy only allowed to the highest Masters the the Order for their lightsaber. Even Master Kenobi had never received the right to use it. Whomever she was facing, it was powerful. The dark figure placed the gilded lightsaber on his belt and ignited the simple one. It had a deep violet blade, emanating power.

"Purple?" Serra choked out. "You, you killed Master Windu." She whispered.

"I have no idea who Master Windu is." The figure said slowly. His, it was definitely a he, voice was metallic and filtered from the mask.

"Then how do you have his lightsaber crystal!" It was more of a statement than a question. Serra was at her wit's end. If the dark figure was going to kill her, he might as well get over with it.

"I built that lightsaber myself." The figure began. "I spent three days in the kinrath caves of Dantooine searching for it." Serra's eyes widened. She could sense no deceit from the figure. But, but that didn't make sense! No Jedi had been to Dantooine to search for lightsaber crystals in generations! Serra kept circling, trying to get behind the figure.

"Calm down girl." The figure said calmly. "I am not here to harm you." With that, he deactivated the purple lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Raising his hands slowly, he reached for the mask. Serra was surprised at his face, to say the least. She could feel the power of the Dark Side around him, yet his face held no decay from it. His skin was healthy, his hair thick and dark. His storm grey eyes looked at her solemnly.

"I am here to help." He said quietly. He raised his hands again, this time in surrender. "I won't fight you." Serra inched closer, still holding her lightsaber between them.

"Who are you?" She asked harshly. The man laughed, a deep and infectious sound.

"If only you knew girl. If only." He sighed. "My name is Revan." The name echoed through the Tower. Whatever weight it carried for the man, it held none for Serra. They stood in silence for several minutes. Serra couldn't bring herself to speak again. Suspicion and sorrow were at the forefront of her mind, numbing any other feeling. Then she heard the click of a blaster.

"Back away girl." An old harsh voice growled. Serra moved to turn, only to feel a second blaster against her back.

"Don't do it." A younger sounding voice cautioned. A strong hand reached over and gently took her lightsaber. She heard him back away before she turned around fully. Standing before her were two men, clearly soldiers, pointing blasters towards her. Next to them . . .

"Jedi!" Serra laughed. She was safe. "Help me!" She rushed to an old man in brown robes. He was surely a Master at that age.

"The Sith have attacked!" Serra started. "He is a bastion of the Dark Side!" She pointed to the dark figure, Revan. The Master looked up at Revan and spoke.

"What did you do to her kid?" He asked. A small smile was etched on his face.

"Nothing." Revan shrugged. "Saved her life is all."

"What? You know him?" Serra back-pedalled quickly.

"Please be calm." A more feminine voice implored. Serra stared at the speaker, a young female Jedi. She wore black robes and gloves and carried a lightsaber at her belt. Serra could sense the Dark Side around her as well, but nothing so strong as around Revan.

"Oh no," Serra whispered. They were fallen Jedi! She needed to-

"Enough of this." The old gruff human said. He raised his blaster and cracked her upside the head. Serra's last image was Revan jumping forwards to catch her.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Carth shouted at Canderous. Revan rolled his eyes. His mask was replaced on his face, the cold steel feeling like an old friend. The young Jedi in his arms was breathing softly. Her chest moved up and down at a constant pace, which was good.

"Zaalbar." Revan said quietly. The big Wookie approached and tilted his head.

"Take her back to the ship. Make sure she's safe and armed." Revan ordered. Zaalbar bent down and picked up the young girl, marching out of the Tower quickly.

"HK." Revan called into his comm. "Follow Zaalbar. Make sure he and the girl make it to the _Hawk_ safe and alive."

"Sarcasm: Master, do I do it any other way?" HK answered with a snarky remark.

"You sure leaving her armed is a good idea kid? She seemed a little unstable." Jolee stroked his beard.

"If she wakes up with her weapon, it will relieve her. If we take it, she'll panic and think we mean to kidnap her." Carth nodded his agreement.

"Let's move." They moved indeed. They carved through the Temple corridors even faster than before. The clones were appearing more and more frequently the closer they got to the High Council chambers. Jolee and Bastila seemed to understand where they were going, so Revan felt no need to explain. If they could save the High Council then the Jedi would have a definite leadership to follow.

They found five more young Knights on the way. The first was a wounded Twi'lek barely fending off a clone with red markings. Canderous took care of the trooper quickly, shooting a full barrage into his back. The Twi'lek had enough time to say a 'thank you' before collapsing into unconsciousness. Revan quickly applied a medkit and handed him off to Jolee. The old Jedi took the Twi'lek and began his way back to the _Hawk_. They moved on. The next Knight they encountered was an unarmed Iridonian Zabrak hiding atop a broken pillar. He seemed to be setting a trap, but shouted with glee when he saw the ignited lightsabers. Bastila convinced him to come down and join them. The Zabrak didn't seem perturbed by Revan's appearance as the first Jedi had been, nor could he seem to sense any darkness around Revan.

 _The girl must have hidden skills,_ Revan surmised. HK had returned by then, so Revan gave him orders to protect the Zabrak on the way back to the _Hawk_. The droid agreed wholeheartedly, or so he said. The Zabrak rushed off with the rust coloured droid, and the group continued. Then they met the twins.

Canderous leaned against the door to one of the Temple libraries, listening closely.

"Someone's a mouth breather." He shook his head, disgusted. Revan nodded his understanding. He extended a hand, reaching out with the Force. With nothing more than a simple nudge he tore the doors from their tracks, opening the way. Someone inside let out a surprised shout. Canderous and Revan leapt forwards into the library, readying their weapons.

"RAAAAGH!" A young voice shrieked, and suddenly there were two Jedi flying at Canderous with ignited lightsabers. It was simple enough for Revan to catch them mid-air and suspend them upside down.

"You idiots!" Canderous raged at the children. They were teenagers really, but everyone just felt young compared to Revan's experiences.

"Why would you attack a superior force head on?" Canderous continued berating the Jedi. "You can see two Jedi and two men in armour, and you decide to scream and run headlong at us?" He twisted around, shaking his head. "You'd have never made it to your tenth birthday as a Mandalorian."

"Mandalorian?" The female twin asked. Panic was etched on her face. "Like the clones?"

"We are not with the troopers." Bastila said calmly, sheathing her lightsaber. "We are here to help. I am Pa-, _Knight_ Shan. This is Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi and Master Revan."

"A Master?" The male twin asked suspiciously. "I've never seen you before."

"I mostly keep to myself in the Outer Rim." Revan said quickly. He would need to work on his backstory more. It took a little cajoling, but Revan and Bastila eventually convinced Canderous to take the twins to the _Hawk_. He agreed wholeheartedly when he realized he could teach them about surprise attacks. The final Knight they encountered was a Falleen. Like the Twi'lek they'd met earlier she was gravely wounded. A clone was standing before her, holding his helmet in one hand and his blaster in the other. Luckily, he seemed to be under the control of the Falleen's pheromones. She was trying to convince him to hand her his blaster when Carth marched up behind him and fired a bolt into his skull. The Falleen didn't break a sweat, immediately trying to work her magic on Carth.

"Please sir," She said meekly. "Could you help me? I just need your blast- ah!" Carth responded by cracking her upside the head.

"Carth!" Bastila gasped. "She was injured!"

"I don't like being taken advantage of." Carth growled. Revan chuckled under his mask. As recompense for hitting her with his blaster, Revan made Carth carry her back to the ship. Just as Carth left HK-47 returned again.

"Self-praise: As you can see Master, my timing is perfect." HK said smugly. Revan didn't even grace that with a response. It was just him, Bastila, HK and T3 left. They only needed to take one lift and they would be at the Council chambers.

"Let's move." Revan set off towards the lift. There were no more clones littering the corridors, dead or alive. Just the itching sensation Revan had felt when the young Jedi had fought the dark man.

"He's near." Revan warned.

"I know." Bastila whispered. "I can sense him." Revan extended his senses further, towards the Council chamber.

"Odd." He murmured. "I can sense Jedi, but they are very faint. Is the Council trying the hide themselves?"

"If they are they could have chosen a better place." Bastila joked. Revan smiled lightly under his mask and continued on. The lift was still functioning, despite the damage done to the rest of the Temple. They shot upwards on the lift in silence, readying their weapons. HK stood directly in front of the doors, repeating blaster aimed forwards. T3 was a little more subtle, staying against the side with his integrated blaster also pointed at the doors. Revan and Bastila stood side by side, lightsabers out but not yet ignited. The lift slowed at a painful rate, bringing them up to the Council chamber doors. The second they reached the top the doors slid open. Revan stared into the empty waiting room, smaller than he remembered it.

"HK." Revan called. "Guard the lift. If it goes down warn us."

"Affirmative: Yes master." The rust coloured droid nodded. His glowing red eyes turned from Revan to face the lift, once again readying his blaster. Revan nodded to Bastila and they moved towards the Council chamber.

"It's unlocked." Bastila noted as they approached the door controls.

"Open it." Revan said. He drew his amethyst lightsaber and ignited it. The _snap-hiss_ was a welcome sound, something familiar in this episode of madness. Bastila raised her fingers and counted down from three. On zero, she hit the controls and the doors slid open. Revan marched into the chamber, brandishing his lightsaber. He was met with the shrieks of a dozen younglings.

"Calm down!" Revan pleaded. He sheathed his lightsaber and held up his hands in a surrender pose. The children didn't calm down at all. They were all huddled against the far edge of the room behind three Council chairs. Revan stopped in the centre of the room and knelt down. The oldest youngling was a young human boy with blond hair. Revan addressed him, as he seemed the most capable.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Revan promised. His metallic sounding voice seemed to scare the younglings even more. Then Bastila intervened.

"Children." She called, her Talravin accent only increasing the concern in her voice. "Please be calm."

"Monster! Monster!" A tiny Nautolan girl screamed. She was pointing at Revan. He stood at his full height and scanned the younglings. Slowly, he pulled back his hood. The children stared at his dark brown hair, which must have looked ominously normal. Revan pulled of his mask and tilted his head, smiling lightly at the younglings.

"You see?" Bastila asked. "We are here to help you." She knelt down next to the little Nautolan. The girl started crying and flung herself into Bastila's arms.

"They killed Master!" She cried. "They were good!" Bastila glanced sadly.

 _Clones,_ She mouthed. Revan nodded solemnly. He watched in silence as children came forwards, crying and giggling with Bastila. The only one to approach him was the blond boy.

"Who are you?" He asked. There wasn't a hint of suspicion in his voice, just curiosity.

"Revan." Revan answered. "I'm a Master." The boy broke out into a wide grin when he heard this. He began telling all the younglings a Master was here to protect them. The magic was broken by HK, of course.

"Warning: We have a problem Master." HK croaked as he clanked into the Council chamber. The younglings let out another collective scream at the sight of the droid. It took almost ten minutes for Revan and Bastila to convince them that HK was safe. Well, that was a lie. But it got the children quiet.

"What's wrong HK?" Revan asked once they had quiet. HK quickly informed him that someone had led five clones to the lift and was currently heading up alone. HK had sabotaged it, which had bought them the ten minutes needed to quiet down the younglings.

"Blast." Revan cursed. "Bastila!" He shouted. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Take T3." Revan ordered. Protect the children." To HK he growled quietly. "Make sure they make it alive. Bastila is your top priority. Understood?"

"Affirmative: Of course." HK chuckled. With that, the lift opened.

It was the dark man. Darth Vader, he had called himself. He wore brown Jedi robes and held a Jedi lightsaber, but Revan could see the hate in his eyes. Could feel the darkness writhing around him. It was almost like when he had first encountered the Sith Emperor, back . . . in his own time. Revan shook off that thought and drew his lightsaber. The amethyst blade ignited with a thought and blocked the path of Vader.

"Master Skywalker!" The blond boy shouted with glee. He moved forwards, but Revan stopped him with a look.

"Don't!" He ordered. "He is Sith." Vader only laughed.

"Finally, someone who can sense real power!" He chuckled.

"Real power?" Revan laughed. "I've tasted that well. It is sour and weak."

"Weak!" Vader roared. Easy to piss off, Revan noted. "I will show you weak!" With that, Vader attacked. Revan easily blocked the overhead strike and shoved Vader back to the lift.

"Keep her safe!" He shouted to HK. Without another word Revan replaced his mask and pulled up his hood. He drew his red lightsaber and charged at Vader, spinning in a deadly whirlwind. Vader tried to block, but Revan's sheer speed knocked them both into the lift. A simple push with the Force closed the doors and sent the lift shooting back down to the main Temple. Vader rose to his knees and screamed at Revan. Some of them were scattered words, like _Kenobi_ and _traitor_. The rest was incomprehensible. Vader struck out, slashing with no tact. He wanted Revan dead. The lift was quite small, giving Vader another weakness. His large clumsy strikes could be easily intercepted and parried. They went at this for half the ride until Vader dropped his saber and tackled Revan. His mistake. You don't survive the Mandalorian Wars without being the best at hand-to-hand.

"DIE!" Vader screamed. Revan answered with an elbow to the mouth. Vader dropped of him like a sack of rocks. Drawing on the Force, Revan took hold of Vader and slammed him against the sides of the lift. Vader took the hits without even a grunt, then pushed back with his own shockwave. Revan was flung backwards, slamming into the control panel. The lift began picking up speed, falling instead of descending.

"No!" Vader and Revan shouted simultaneously. Then the lift hit the ground with a massive crash. Five very surprised clones jumped back as shards of metal flung past them.

"Ow!" One cried out as a shard imbedded itself in his leg. One trooper moved to help his comrade while the other three aimed their blasters at the lift.

"Sir?" One called out. He was answered with Darth Vader's flying body. Vader slammed into the trooper and they both tumbled backwards. The final two troopers stared in shock at the lift. Out of the smoke and ruin walked Revan, both lightsabers lit.

"Hello." He said, his voice turned metallic by his mask. "Time to die."


	4. Chapter Four

_So. It's been almost two years since I last updated this story. Since then, I've gone through some major stuff in my life, but I'm through it and I'm not dead yet. I am so sorry it's taken me this long, but I'm going to be working a bit on Darkest Light, Brightest Shadow from now on. Now, for all of you who actually stuck around this long, I give you a new chapter in Revan's tale!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Revan would survive. Bastila was sure of it. Her love had managed to travel across the galaxy, fight two wars, kill Malak, rediscover the Star Forge and save the galaxy. Surely he could overcome an upstart Jedi traitor?

"What's happening? The little blond boy who had recognized the Sith asked.

"I'm taking you to our ship." Bastila soothed him. She held the hands of two children, the little Nautolan girl and an even younger human boy. She was taking them out the only safe route she knew, the High Council's secret passage. A long and winding staircase hidden under the centre of their chamber, it was kept hidden from all Jedi except those on the Council. Revan had of course discovered it as a Padawan and shared it with her in the sweet moments they had together on the Star Forge. Before he went to face Malak.

"Why are you sad?" A young girl asked. Bastila stared at the child's caring face and felt tears form at the corners of her eyes.

"Nothing will be the same for me." She whispered softly. It was true. The weight of the situation was crashing down around her. The datapad's report said they were dead. The vision the Force showed them all told them that thousands of years had passed. If that were true . . . oh no. Her mother was surely dead. Her friends in the Jedi Order were dead. The Council was dead and gone. So much had happened, and they had been thrown into the centre of it. Bastila shook of these thoughts. She was a Jedi. She followed the Force's guidance. If it had seen fit to send her, Revan and their group to this moment, it had a reason.

"Come quickly!" Bastila urged the children when they reached the ground floor. The younglings didn't truly understand the danger and were beginning to get bored. Bastila gently pushed with the Force, guiding the children towards the hangar. The Council's passage let out into a corridor not far from where they'd encountered the twin Padawans. If she was lucky then the clones wouldn't have filled out the hallways they had cleared. A sudden voice behind Bastila made her jump and reach for her lightsaber.

""Informing: The way ahead is clear." HK-47 uttered without any emotion. Bastila hated Revan's droid. It was a cold, ruthless killer. Not unlike Darth Revan, but not the man who led their motley band. She glared at the red droid and continued on. She sighed in relief at the sight of the open hangar doors.

 _I hope your time is as easy as mine Revan._ Bastila thought as Carth started running towards her.

* * *

 _This couldn't be easier!_ Revan laughed in his head. Vader was good with a lightsaber, he had to admit, but he had no idea how to use his anger. If Vader struck high, Revan only had to duck. Vader would counter with a kick at Revan's head, which only required a roll. Vader's anger acted as a hammer, smashing at everything that moved. Even Malak had used his rage to better purposes, like plotting and winning a war. Revan snorted as he leapt back for the fifth time.

"Stop running!" Vader shrieked. He sounded like a whiny child. They looked so opposite to their real goals, Revan realized. Vader stood in brown Jedi robes and wielded a blue lightsaber. In his attacking stance he looked the absolute beacon of heroism against a dark foe. In contrast, Revan wore his black and red armour, his grey mask crowning his face. He had sheathed his purple saber, preferring a defensive single-bladed stance. His crimson lightsaber burned brightly in the dusk of Coruscant. They circled each other in a ruined hallway, the statue of a long dead Master staring sullenly at them.

"Only if you can catch me!" Revan laughed. He tensed and surged forwards, flying overtop Vader. Revan landed over ten meters away and twirled his lightsaber dramatically. Enraged at being taunted, Vader followed suit. Breaking every rule of duelling, he swung his lightsaber high over his head. Revan backed up slightly as he prepared for the Sith's charge. Vader shrieked in anger and rushed forwards. Revan pushed on his back foot, summoning his will. As Vader closed in, Revan smiled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He roared as he shot himself towards his opponent. If Revan had ever tried this with Malak, he would have been sliced to ribbons before he even got close to his old friend. Luckily for him, Vader didn't seem to be anywhere near Malak's level.

"Oooph!" Vader choked as Revan's shoulder slammed into his stomach. The two Force-users went crashing down together. The serene gardens they had moved their battle to was smashed to bits, with little bits of clones scattered around.

"Bastard!" Vader roared at Revan. The two men were grappling on the ground and fighting for domination. Revan could feel the sheer power coursing through Vader's limbs as the Sith slowly raised Revan into the air.

"Damn it." Revan hissed. Then Vader shrieked with rage and hurled the former Sith Lord away. Revan crashed through a statue of an old Jedi Master and kept flying, landing in a heap in one of the artificial rivers.

"Note to self: No hand to hand." Revan muttered as Vader charged. His red saber laying on the ground behind his charging opponent, Revan ducked and rolled around Vader's right. In one swift movement he drew his amethyst blade and called the blood red lightsaber into his outstretched hand. They stood there amongst the destruction, waiting for each other to make the first move. Vader held his ground with a defensive Shien stance, growling at Revan with hatred in his eyes. Revan faced him in an open stance, both sabers pointed out to the sides. It was a difficult move to pull off, but Revan was a master duelist and had trained in his chosen form, Jar'Kai, for years. At last, the lure of an open opponent caused Vader to attack. Revan immediately fell back, letting Vader gain more and more ground. It was in this test that Revan noticed something. Vader's form of lightsaber combat was immensely efficient if he were battling a squadron of blaster-wielding enemies, but found itself substandard when dueling another opponent with a lightsaber. Revan allowed himself a moment to smile, then launched his counter attack. He twisted around Vader's left, kicking the Sith Lord twice in the shin. Vader's face twisted in pain as Revan's metal greaves connected with his leg. Revan landed lightly on one foot, pivoted around and spun like a whirlwind, slashing at Vader over and over. To the Sith's credit, he weaved, dodged and parried like a master. The rage-influenced style from only minutes earlier was gone. Vader had slid into an almost clinically executed form of combat. Revan couldn't help but grin under his mask. He loved a challenge.

Revan finished his spin and immediately fell into a roll. He could feel the heat of Vader's lightsaber pass over his back as he fell towards the ground. Revan went to sweep Vader's feet out from under him, but the Sith had the same idea. Vader's foot shot out, catching Revan in the stomach as he finished his roll. The former Dark Lord was pushed down hard on his back. Revan grunted in pain as his own armour dug into his flesh from Vader's force. The Sith towered over Revan's prone form, wasting no time. Vader swung his arm back with his saber, preparing for the finishing blow. As if Revan would let him finish. The Lord of Revenge shot out both of his arms, pushing his will as hard as he could. Vader had a moment to stare in surprise before he shot off towards the stars. Revan watched in relief as the Sith flew up several floors before Vader pulled himself to safety. Revan grinned with victory as he heard the enraged man's scream. He pulled himself to his feet, grunting with discomfort.

"I hate the Temple." Revan muttered to himself. Revan moved to take a step, but found himself falling to his knees. His vision blurred with pain. He sucked in a sharp breath and glanced down at his leg.

"Ooh." Revan winced. Sometime during the fight Vader had stabbed Revan's thigh with a footlong shard of glass. It was currently stained red with his blood, more of which was slowly oozing out of his leg.

"Well this is an inconvenience." Revan said plainly. He took a moment to fiddle around with the wound, a habit his old master Kreia had hated immensely, before setting off. He had given Juhani orders to take the Ebon Hawk and leave the planet if Revan was late. And despite his honourable tendencies, Revan really didn't want to be left behind. He hobbled his way as quickly as possible through the ravaged Temple, occasionally glancing at places he recognized. The weight of his situation was starting to crash down on him. He . . . was in the future. The constantly shifting future he had spent countless restless nights worrying about. All his work as Darth Revan to strengthen the Republic, and all the work as Hando Cral to save it. It had all led to this event, the massive galactic civil war. And to the fall of the Jedi Order. Once he would have crowed with triumph. Now, he felt only remorse. All of these thoughts cumulated as Revan turned a corner. He stared down the massive hall at a shattered window, the walls scorched by blaster bolts. Slowly, he limped towards it. Was it still there? Could it possibly be?

Revan knelt down below the window. A young Twi'lek Jedi had fallen in battle, caught by surprise judging by his lightsaber still being clipped to his belt. Revan carefully moved aside the body, closing the boy's eyes in the process. He steadily felt along the wall, hoping to find the switch. Sure enough, it was still there. The wall clicked and swung open, grinding with the unuse of three thousand years. Revan laughed in surprise and relief. It still worked! Revan crawled into the small space, somewhere he hadn't been since he was a Padawan. He couldn't remember where the light was, but his mask had night vision built in. He switched in on, searching through his old haunt. Finally, Revan laid his eyes on the box. A small wooden crate from his homeworld of Deralia, it was the one object he kept when Kreia brought him to the Jedi Temple. Revan chuckled with nostalgia. Apparently the Deralians' claim that their woodworking could survive millennia was true! He reached out and pulled the box closer to him. Carefully opening it, Revan reached in and pulled out the only item within. Tears began to leak out of his eyes as Revan activated the holocron. Made over three thousand years ago, it was the only picture of Revan and his original group of friends. There he stood, tall, young and in the center. Next to him towered Alek, his best friend. Revan removed his mask as the tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"Oh, Alek." Revan laughed. "If only we knew what would become of us." On the other side of Alek stood Genia, a young girl from Corellia. She started as a bully, making fun of Revan for being an orphan. A fight between her, Revan and Alek somehow ended with a strong bond of friendship. Genia had perished during the Mandalorian War, taking a sword meant for Revan. On the other side of Revan was Aven'Gat, a canny Devaronian slicer. While not a Jedi, Aven was always somehow inside the Temple ready to regale Revan and Alek with his latest tales of adventure. Aven joined Revan in the Mandalorian Wars, and even defected to the Sith Empire when Revan and Malak returned. He was killed during the attack on Kuat. Revan smiled, taking one last look at his old friends.

"I'm sorry it's been so long." Revan whispered. He carefully slipped the holocron and its small box into his robe and slid out of his corner. Revan took one last look at the pillars of the Temple, realizing that this might be the last time he ever saw them. Then without a word, Revan twisted on his heel and sprinted towards the eastern Council spire. He had an idea.

"Carth! Carth do you read?" Revan roared into his communicator. His mask had many wonderful features, the least of which being a built in comm unit.

"Yeah, I he- you. You need - ck, Bastila and Juhani are hol- e clones!" Carth's voice broke through the static. Hopefully he could hear Revan better than Revan could hear him.

"Carth, take off now! I'm making my way to the eastern Council spire, pick me up there!" Revan shouted. His answer was a blast of static, then nothing. Revan only allowed himself a moment of fear for his friend's safety before he continued on. Despite his time away, Revan still had a map of the Jedi Temple burned into his mind. _All those times I got lost have finally paid off,_ Revan thought to himself. Revan hurried through the Temple halls as fast as his injured leg would carry him. The silence of the halls was deafening. There were no younglings chatting, no Knights discussing plans and missions. No Masters teaching their Padawans, no support staff wandering the halls. Revan couldn't even hear the sounds of battle in distant sections of the Temple.

"One day, I will fix this." Revan swore to himself. "Vengeance will come." The former Sith Lord continued on, occasionally glancing out the massive windows of the Temple at the knife-shaped cruisers dotting the skyline of Coruscant. Then he saw it. A fleet of small, fast ships with long wings and what appeared to be crew compartments were rocketing towards the Temple. Revan estimated their size to be nearly twenty meters long, based off of the buildings they passed. If he was right, there could be anywhere from ten to thirty clones in each of them.

"They're a magnificent sight, aren't they?" A rich, smug voice called out from behind Revan. The Jedi Master spun around, drawing his ornate red lightsaber in a single fluid movement. Vader stood before him, arms folded across his chest. The Sith Lord had a proud smile plastered across his face, and was flanked by a half a dozen clone troopers. Each one had a long blaster rifle aimed at Revan.

"It's a shame you'll die long before they arrive." Vader said wistfully, his eyes dropping to the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, Revan flung out his arm and drew on the Force. Vader stumbled backwards as an immense wave of power slammed into him and his men. Vader recovered quickly, but his men were knocked back several feet. Revan twisted around and started sprinting towards the East Tower. All he had to do was make it to the end of the vast hallway and he could short-circuit the doors and stop Vader.

Then Revan's leg gave out.

The mighty warrior crashed to the hard floor of the hall, sliding forwards in a desperate attempt to go further. His armour was pressed into his stomach and his chest, and he could feel nothing but burning pain in his injured leg. Through the daze in his mind Revan could hear Vader cackling behind him. Revan slowly reached out in front of him, dragging his body forwards bit by bit. He would not be defeated now, not by some upstart little bastard who had delusions of grandeur. He was Revan! Lord of Revenge, Slayer of Mandalore the Ultimate. Vader was weak, Vader was nothing! With sheer force of will, Revan brought himself up to his knees, then to his feet. Putting most of his weight on his strong leg, Revan straightened his back and faced his opponents. Vader was slowly stalking towards Revan, with only four of his troopers flanking him. Revan glanced behind the approaching Sith Lord at the crumpled bodies of the two fallen clones.

"Their names were Claptrap and Kaidan. They died because of you." Vader spat. The wide smile he'd worn just before was gone, as was any trace of the maniacal cackling. Vader was now a predator hunting his prey. "The Jedi are evil, and they deserve death. But you, you deserve some pain before I end your miserable existence." Vader slowly reached to his belt and drew his lightsaber. He slowly activated it, staring deeply into the bright blue of the energy blade before turning back to Revan.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Revan asked suddenly. The advancing Sith Lord paused for a moment, before steadily continuing.

"You're just another Jedi scum." Vader growled. His troopers were fanning out, surrounding Revan. Revan stepped back quickly, trying to get his back to the Tower stairs.

"Jedi? I am so much more!" Revan chuckled lightly. "I was an orphan on a backwater planet. I fought with gangs for my very survival every hour." Revan slowed to a halt as he reached the threshold of the Tower. The clones had stopped and taken aim at him now, but Revan was confident.

"I was found by a Jedi Master, and I was taken in. I excelled in training, and I was powerful. I built my own lightsaber before any other apprentice, and I was Padawan to many Masters. Then, I became a Knight and was told to not protect the weak." Revan's face hardened under his mask at the memories. "I went to war anyway. I led armies, I commanded fleets. My enemies fell before me, and I pushed further. I found evil at the edges of the galaxy, and I fell in turn. I turned on my friends and allies, and killed millions. But I learned something through it all. I learned what I am in the galaxy, I learned what I should be. And most importantly, I learned that I AM POWER!" Revan roared at Vader before unleashing a torrent of blood red lightning at the Sith Lord. Vader twisted his lightsaber into a guard at the last second, absorbing most of the energy into the azure blade. Unfortunately, he failed to hold it all back. A single slip of his back foot and Vader lost his control, and the red lightning coursed through his body. Vader screamed in pain as his clothes began to ignite.

"Take him down!" One of the clones shouted, and the others opened fire. But Revan was ready for them. Revan turned his power against the clones and he watched with delight as the genetic warriors were cooked inside of their own armour. Once he was sure they were dead, Revan cut the power flowing through him and fell to his knees.

"Oh, Force." Revan moaned as he looked at the burning remains. "What have I done?" But the dead gave him no answer. Revan pulled himself to his feet and turned to enter the tower. While the High Council Tower might have had its own lift, the eastern Tower was more rustic and constructed with only a simple, but long, spiral staircase. Revan limped up the stairway as quickly as his injury would let him, leaving a bright trail of blood behind him as he went. Revan could feel his heart hammering in his chest and the edges of his vision were beginning to darken. He had to make it, he just had to. He would see Bastila again.

At last, Revan reached the top. He stumbled into the Council chamber only to find five dead Jedi scattered through the room.

"The Council of Reconciliation." Revan breathed. The Council must have been caught by surprise in the middle of a session, he realized. Unfortunately, none of them would be assisting him. Revan hurried to the tall windows of the chamber and scanned the Coruscant skyline. The _Ebon Hawk_ was nowhere in sight. Revan circled the entire chamber, hoping to catch a glimpse of his ship, to no avail. Then his back erupted with pain and agony.

"AAAAAGH!" Revan shrieked as he fell to his knees. He barely managed to twist around to see Vader standing there, smoldering robes practically falling off of the Sith Lord's body. And in his hand, a blaster carbine from one of the clone troopers.

"You . . . Will . . . DIE!" Vader thundered as he rushed towards Revan. Sith Lord crashed into Jedi Master, and both men went through the glass of the chamber's window. Vader raised his fists and pummeled Revan as they fell, and Revan was unable to stop him. Suddenly, Revan shot backwards away from the Sith Lord. His last memories as he finally lost consciousness was of a U-shaped ship slowly descending above with a beautiful woman reaching out towards him.


End file.
